memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Ferengi
| |}} The Ferengi were an extremely capitalistic race from the planet Ferenginar. A Ferengi's entire existence revolved around the acquisition of wealth, even above family and friends, according to their sacred Rules of Acquisition. Most Ferengi were affiliated with the Ferengi Alliance which was led by the Grand Nagus, who from 2375 was Rom. Biology The Ferengi were physically distinct by their large ear lobes (larger and more pronounced on males than females), which gave the Ferengi keen hearing. The lower ear lobes were also erogenous zones for the Ferengi. Ferengi biology includes a specialist type of cell called pyrocytes. These could provoke deadly allergic reactions in other species if exposed to them. (TNG episode: "The Price") Ferengi also had four-lobed brains, making them resistant to telepathic or empathic "reading" by species with such abilities, like the Betazoids. (TNG episode: "The Battle") The Ferengi species also had poor vision. They were considered short but "highly energetic." ( ) Medical Conditions *Dorek Syndrome Culture The Ferengi had a story similar to that of the Terran "boy who cried wolf" fable. In the Ferengi version, a boy cried "Audit" many times and when a real Auditor arrived, no one believed him. (DS9 novel: Vengeance) A unique specialist aspect of the Ferengi language was similar to Human Morse code, known as B'Zal. This was a pattern of lights in the darkness designed to reveal codes that only another user could identify. (TNG episode: "Bloodlines") Ferengi children's toys include erotic action figures. And the popular line of Marauder Mo® toys. Ferengi energy whip included. (DS9 novel: Devil in the Sky , ) All Ferengi are answerable to the Ferengi Commerce Authority. "Charity" is considered a particularly rude swear word among Ferengi. (''DS9'' novel: Mission Gamma: Cathedral) Stealing is against the Ferengi code of honor. ( ) Beliefs Most Ferengi believed in the Great Material Continuum, a spiritual belief that guided them when they accumulate wealth. Only those that follow the Ferengi Rules of Acquisition were said to travel the river that is the Great Material Continuum. Those that profited in life and accumulated well were said to be allowed a place in the Divine Treasury. However, those that fail to do so were doomed to suffer within the Vault of Eternal Destitution as punishment for not following the profit driven ways of the Ferengi. (DS9 episodes: "Treachery, Faith, and the Great River", "The Dogs of War") Rituals Two Ferengi close a business deal by pressing the backs of their hands together, then bringing in the palm to clasp their own chest or shoulder. The maneuver signifies mutual suspicion and distrust, yet a willingness to work together honestly for the betterment of both parties. The ritual begins with contact and agreement, albeit with undertones of confrontation, followed by a reminder that each Ferengi is motivated by his own greed and is co-operating for self-serving reasons. No successful Ferengi would respect anyone not motivated by their own greed; that would signify they were mere servants, agents of another’s wealth. Ferengi commonly greet one another by putting their wrists together, hands apart, with fingers curled inward; this appears to be their equivalent of the Human handshake. The grasping gesture of course signifies that the person making it is a true Ferengi, always ready to acquire. A Ferengi acting in some form of service or submission will usually bow low, or even kneel, with their face raised, and make the same gesture. When used in concurrence with the excessively low posture, it signifies the individual as yet possesses nothing - and is therefore subordinate to the wealthier, more successful Ferengi - but it also serves as a visual hint that they expect payment for any services they perform; the hands are waiting to be filled. The cultural connotations of displaying open hands are echoed again in the "obscene" gesture of a person waving empty hands above his head; obviously, overtly signifying you possess nothing is a disgustingly deviant action. *Naming Day *Ferengi Attainment Ceremony *Ferengi death ritual Food and Drink *Slug-o-Cola *Eelwasser *Tube grubs History :See main article: 'Ferengi history'. Connections Category:Ferengi Category:Humanoid species Category:Races and cultures Category:Alpha Quadrant races and cultures